1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a landscape module, and in particular to a self indexing landscape module which is lightweight and constructed to be filled with any suitable landscape material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of materials which are normally used in landscaping such as fences, logs, railroad ties, bricks, concrete blocks, and the like to provide a decorative edge for a lawn or garden. They also may be used to establish a terrace, a retaining wall, surround a tree, or even contain mulch for a flower area.
There are many different styles of retaining blocks which are composite or concrete blocks used to make a retaining wall, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,012; 5,233,806; 4,802,320; 4,825,619; 4,496,266; 4,920,712; 5,017,049; and 5,062,610 show various styles of retaining blocks.
Also, interlocking or interengaging "beam-type" retaining wall systems are well known in this art, such as, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,168,678; 4,524,551; 4,312,606; 4,278,364; 4,815,897; and 4,490,075.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,148 and 4,229,123 describe several forms of hollow blocks useful for a retaining wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,126 discloses an aesthetically pleasing composite masonry block in FIG. 4 also useful for a retaining wall.
A need still exists for a hollow landscape block that is aesthetically pleasing which can be used in a retaining wall or to accommodate any terrace. Preferably, the block or module would find use as a planter and provide means for easily indexing or aligning the modules to accommodate a gradual or steep slope when terracing. The modules would be cheaper, lighter, and easier to work with than masonry blocks.